poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Cinderella
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Cinderella is a Thomas/MLPFIM/Disney Crossover creating by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Vimeo in June 2014. Plot Cinderella is much-loved only child of a widowed aristocrat. Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Emily, Toby, Edward, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Charlie, Luke, Hiro, Paxton, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Sophie, Sky, Victor, Kevin, Jean-Bob, Speed and Puffin are hanging out with Cinderella and they are her best friends. After deciding that his beloved daughter needs a mother's care, Cinderella's father marries Lady Tremaine, a proud woman with two daughters from her first marriage, Drizella and Anastasia. Plain and socially awkward, these stepsisters are bitterly envious of the beautiful and charming Cinderella and the big amount of friends she had. After the death of Cinderella's father, Lady Tremaine and her daughters take over the estate, and begin to abuse and mistreat Cinderella and our heroes out of jealousy, and even allow their cat, Lucifer, to torment them. Thomas, Twilight and the rest of the our heroes are forced to do chores and other dirty work along with Cinderella. Despite she, Thomas, Twilight and the others being forced into servitude in her own home, Cinderella becomes a kind woman and she and all our heroes befriend the animals living in the barn and many of the mice and birds who live in and around the chateau. At the royal palace, the King is distressed that his son does not intend to marry. Determined to see grandchildren, the King, the Duke, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence (who are visiting the palace for a while) organize a ball for Prince Charming (who is a friend of Shining Armor and Princess Cadence) in an effort to enable his son to marry, with every eligible maiden in the kingdom requested to attend. When the invitation to the ball arrives, Cinderella asks her stepmother if she, Thomas, Twilight and the others can attend, since she too is an eligible maiden and our heroes would love to come, as well. Lady Tremaine agrees, provided Cinderella and our heroes finish their chores and Cinderella will find something suitable to wear. Cinderella's animal friends, led by Jaq and Gus, fix a gown that belonged to Cinderella's mother, using beads and a sash cast away by Drizella and Anastasia. When Cinderella wears her dress just before departing, Lady Tremaine compliments Cinderella's gown, subtly pointing out the beads and sash. Angered by the apparent theft of the discarded items, the stepsisters destroy the gown, forcing Cinderella and all our heroes to remain behind while her stepfamily leaves for the royal ball. Realizing that now she and the others are unable to go to the ball, Cinderella bursts into tears and runs outside to the garden, with Thomas, Twilight, the rest of our heroes, the mice, Bruno and Major following her in sadness. Cinderella throws herself on the bench and begins sobbing at the apparent loss of her dreams and having the thought that she had let down our heroes. At the point of giving up her dreams, Cinderella's Fairy Godmother (whom Thomas, Twilight and the others introduce themselves to her) appears and bestows upon Cinderella a silver blue dress with glass slippers and transforms a pumpkin and various animals into a carriage with horses, a coachman and a footman. Cinderella and all our heroes depart for the ball after the godmother warn them that the spell will break at the stroke of midnight, meaning that Cinderella's dress and everything else will change back to the way they were. At the ball, the Prince rejects every girl (especially the stepsisters), until he sees Cinderella and our heroes. Shining Armor and Cadence see Thomas, Twilight and the others, as well and they are happy to see them again. Even Cinderella, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Luke, The Logging Locos, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Sophie, Sky, Jean-Bob, Speed and Puffin introduce themselves to Shining Armor and Princess Cadence for the first time. Our heroes explained to Shining Armor and Cadence about their miserable time with Cinderella's stepfamily after her father died, doing chores and other dirty work with Cinderella. Shining Armor and Princess Cadence feel sorry for them and kindly tell them to forget all about that for a while and enjoy the ball. Suddenly, Cinderella and the Prince fall in love and dance alone throughout the castle grounds (with Thomas, Twilight, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence and the others following and watching happily them) until the clock starts to chime midnight. Leaving behind Shining Armor and Princess Cadence, even before Thomas and Twilight can ask them both if they can join their them along with Victor and Kevin, Cinderella and all our heroes flee to the pumpkin coach and away from the castle, with Cinderella inadvertently dropping one of her glass slippers. After the Duke, Shining Armor and Cadence tell the King of the disaster, they plan to find Cinderella with the slipper they recovered during everyone's exit. The next morning, the King proclaims that the Grand Duke, Shining Armor and Princess Candece will visit every house in the kingdom to find the girl who fits the glass slipper, so that she can be married to the Prince. When this news reaches Cinderella's household, her stepmother and stepsisters prepare for the Grand Duke, Shining Armor and Cadence's arrival. Cinderella, overhearing the news, begins dreamily humming the song from the palace ball the previous night. Also overhearing the news, Thomas, Twilight and the others began to talk about meeting Shining Armor and Cadence again for the second time and finally asking them to join their team. Upon realizing that Cinderella is the girl who danced with the Prince and Thomas, Twilight and the others are the ones who are with Shining Armor and Cadence, Lady Tremaine locks Cinderella and all our heroes up to the attic bedroom. When the Grand Duke, Shining Armor and Cadence arrive, the mice steal the key to Cinderella's room, but before they can deliver it they are ambushed by Lucifer. The animals, Puffin, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy alert Bruno, Cinderella's bloodhound, who scares Lucifer out of the house. As the Duke, Shining Armor and Cadence prepare to leave after the stepsisters unsuccessfully try on the slipper, Cinderella and all our heroes appear and Cinderella requests to try it on while our heroes and especially Twilight reunite with Shining Armor and Cadence. Knowing that the slipper will fit, Lady Tremaine trips the footman, causing him to drop the slipper, which shatters into hundreds of pieces. The Duke laments over the broken slipper, but Cinderella then produces the other glass slipper, much to her stepmother's horror. Delighted at this indisputable proof of the maiden's identity, the Duke slides the slipper onto her foot, which fits perfectly. Soon after, Cinderella and the Prince celebrate their wedding, surrounded by confetti tossed by the King, the Grand Duke and the mice and with Thomas, Twilight, Victor, Kevin, Shining Armor, Princess Cadnece and the others happily watching. Trivia *Victor (Thomas and Friends), Kevin (Thomas and Friends), Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Jean-Bob, Speed and Puffin are guest starring in this film. *The song for the end credits is "Love is in Bloom (full extended version)". *Victor, Kevin, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence all will join Thomas and Twilight's team at the end of the film. *In this movie, Thomas, Twilight, the others, Victor, Kevin, Jean-Bob, Speed and Puffin are staying at Cidnerella's house while Shining Armor and Princess Cadence are staying at the palace with the King, the Grand Duke and the Prince. *In one scene, Pinkie Pie sings the "Smile Song (from A Friend in Deed)" to try to cheer up Cinderella and the rest of our heroes. *After Cinderella's Fairy Godmother tranforms Cinderella's raggy old dress into a sliver blue dress with glass slippers, she also gives some of our heroes great outfits for the ball: Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Spike's outfits (from Suited for Success and The Best Night Ever); The Cutie Mark Crusaders (A Canterlot Wedding part 2); *While Cinderella and all our heroes (except Shining Armor and Princess Cadnece) are running away from the castle as the clock is chiming midnight, * Category:Freddieholc Category:Spin-off films